The Quest for Xanadu, Part 1
by ShadowStalker82
Summary: Eight friends with a great destiny, one returning to her truest dimension. A world where technology and magic exist side by side. Can they master their powers, can they defeat the greatest threat anyone's ever seen. Romance, possible lemons I DO NOT OWN THE MAJORITY OF THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY


**The Quest for Xanadu**

 **Part 1**

Emily sat in the throne room of Olympus with her friends Joel, Paelen, Pegasus and Chrysaor and sighed. The Olympians had been gone for hours searching for the long lost world of Xanadu and she was getting bored, since they had discovered she was Xan (an ancient and powerful race that lived beyond the boundaries of time) they had made finding Xanadu their top priority, but they had been gone hours and Emily was getting bored. Pegasus was chatting with Chrysaor (being Olympians they can communicate with each other as well as with the other Olympians), Joel was arm wrestling with Paelen (being an Olympian Paelen was much stronger but Joel had an arm made of Olympian silver because he lost his real arm in an incident involving Gorgons and a group of hypnotised monkey warriors). Emily sighed again but then heard the familiar whoosh of the Solar stream (the Olympians means of transport between worlds) being opened. She told the others and they ran to the artefacts chamber and arrived there just as Jupiter, his daughter Diana, Jupiter's Brothers Neptune and Pluto and Emily's father Steve were stepping out of the Solar stream. Emily asked them if they'd found any sign of Xanadu or the Xan but Jupiter told her they hadn't they had discovered lots of new worlds but no sign of Xanadu and they would have to wait for the other groups to report back. Emily sighed again but knew it was best not to argue so she and the others went to the library to do some research on Xanadu and the Xan, then they went back to the artefacts chamber and identified the uses of some of the artefacts that had been found. Just as they were deciding to have a quick race to pass the time the Solar stream opened and Mercury and his team stepped out, Emily could tell immediately that they had found something because Mercury had a smile as wide as his face and Cupid looked so he excited he looked like he was about to burst. Emily called Jupiter and the others in and after a quick conversation with Mercury Jupiter turned to Emily and smiled. "Good news." He said. "Mercury has told me that he thinks he and his team have found Xanadu, he said that when they were resting in one of the worlds they had found Cupid accidentally fell back into the Solar stream and was shot to the very beginning of it when the others followed to rescue him they found this strange jungle world and Cupid was sitting dazed but unhurt outside the entrance to a huge temple." Mercury tapped Jupiter's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "He says there was also a stone tablet with strange writing carved into it they made a copy of the message in case taking the tablet activated a trap." Said Jupiter handing Emily a Scroll with strange writing on it, Emily looked at it and realised that she could understand the writing. " _This is the writing of the ancients_." Said Emily in a strange voice. " _We, the Xan used it so those who sought to use our knowledge for evil could not decipher our notes._ " Emily shook her head and blinked. "What?" she asked. "Why are you all looking at me like that? "Who are you?" asked Jupiter. " _I am Riza_." Said Emily in the strange voice. " _Last of the Xan and the Flame of Olympus."_ Everyone stood staring at Emily open mouthed, Jupiter was the first to recover. "Can you decipher it?" He asked Emily. "Yes." Said Emily. "It looks like a prophecy." So Emily translated the inscription tracing each symbol as she did.

 _In one thousand years precisely, the worlds will align ever so nicely. The time to act will be at hand as it unleashes Saturn and his monstrous band. Then the once proud Olympus will finally fall and the evil Saturn will rule all. But a word of happiness to this tale, if the Flame fights they will fail._

When Emily had finished she turned back to the Olympians and her friends and saw the worried looks on their faces. "It seems." Said Jupiter in a serious tone. "That the Xan predicted that one day the Titans would return and destroy us all and the only one that can stop them is the Flame of Olympus." He turned to Emily and stared at her as did the others. " _We don't have long."_ Said Riza's voice. " _You have no more than 20 days until the one thousand years are up and the Titans return you must evacuate Olympus and go to Xanadu."_ Everyone just stood there and stared. "Well." Said Emily. "You heard Riza let's start preparing. Mercury and Paelen you two fly around and tell everyone to start packing and get ready to leave, Joel you go and fetch my dad and Apollo and bring them back here so we can tell them what's going on, Cupid you put these artefacts in a bag and then go and inform Juno and Vesta of what's going on and Jupiter can you and your brothers please redirect the Solar stream so it will take us to Xanadu. I'm going to collect food and other vital supplies." That got everyone moving and they all raced off to their separate tasks of warning the other Olympians and packing for the journey to Xanadu. In less than half an hour everyone was ready and the supplies were all packed up, the solar stream was redirected and all the Olympians were ready to go. "Right lets go." Said Emily who was sitting on Pegasus (she, Joel and Paelen all had means of transport Emily rode Pegasus, Joel rode Chrysaor and Paelen had a pair of winged sandals given to him by Mercury) And they all jumped into the Solar stream. About an hour later they all landed in Xanadu outside the temple that Mercury had told them about. "We are here." Said Jupiter, just then they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them and they turned to see a huge creature with three heads emerge from the jungle, Jupiter raised his hands ready to defend the group. " _No."_ Said Emily in Riza's voice. " _She will not harm you; this is Brue, Mother of the Jungle."_ "Brue." Said Emily in a surprised voice. "I remember you, the Xan brought you and the other animals from your world here when your sun went super-nova and killed nearly everything." Brue came forward cautiously and Emily patted her middle head, Brue smiled and bowed her heads. "Right." Said Chiron taking charge. "Let's get the camp set up and then we can send a team to explore the temple and see what they can find out while another team goes and explores the jungle to see what there is in this world." So a little while later they split into teams and went to do their tasks, Emily, Joel, Paelen and Pegasus were part of the temple exploration team along with Jupiter, Diana, Chiron, Steve, Mercury and Cupid (who claimed he wanted to come so he could protect the Flame which sent Joel and Paelen into fits of laughter). "I wish we had some torches." Said Joel. " _We do not need them._ " Said Riza, Emily walked over to the wall and laid her hand against it. " _Illuminate_." Said Riza and suddenly the temple was filled with light like someone had just flipped on a light switch. Now that they could see properly they saw there was more strange writing all over the walls and there were a lot of artefacts on the floor. Emily walked over to one of the walls and stared at the writing. "This is the same language as the inscription on the tablet." Said Emily. "This wall tells the story of when the Xan saved Brue and the other creatures of her world and brought them here." "Hey Emily." Said Paelen, who was holding a stone tablet. "What does this say?" Emily went over to him and looked at the tablet. "This." She said in a surprised voice. "Is a recipe for something called ding-dong cake?" When she said this she, Joel and Paelen burst out laughing. They hunted looked around the chamber for a bit longer finding things like stories, prayers, poems and even another recipe this time for something called sand berry and tree carrot soup, not to mention a huge number of strange and fascinating artefacts. When moved on into the temple through a passage way Joel had discovered Emily suddenly froze. "Em are you alright?" asked Joel, looking worried. " _We must be very careful now."_ Said Emily in Riza's voice. " _This passage leads to the inner sanctum where we kept all our most valuable information and items and this passage is filled with defensive traps to protect them._ " "Can they be deactivated?" asked Joel. " _Yes they can._ " Said Riza, Emily lifted her hands and chanted in Riza's voice. " _Lom-ma poindra."_ There was a popping sound and then a small fizz. " _There._ " Said Riza. " _It is now safe to proceed down the passage._ " With that everyone continued walking down the passage way and they finally arrived at a huge and beautifully decorated door, Jupiter tried with all his strength to open them but they wouldn't budge. "Why won't they open Riza?" He asked Emily. " _Only the Xan can open these doors._ " Said Riza, Emily walked up to the door, placed her hand on it and chanted in Riza's voice. " _Krik-ma simu poindrafol_." As soon as she said this the doors swung open as easily and as quietly as if they had just been oiled and when they were fully opened everyone stepped into the inner sanctum and gasped, the sheer size of the room was enough to take Emily's breath away, in the centre of the room was a big stone alter and on the walls hung ragged tapestries that looked like they had once been beautifully embroidered, the floor was covered with artefacts and the back wall was covered from top to bottom in the Xan's strange language. Emily looked at her friends, Joel, Paelen, Cupid, her father and even Pegasus were standing there with looks of amazement on their faces, Jupiter was standing next to her, smiling and Chiron looked like he was about to burst with excitement and happiness. Pegasus was the first to come round and he whinnied to snap Emily and the others out their trance, Jupiter recovered first. "You are right nephew." He said. "We can't stand here staring all day we must investigate, Joel can you, Paelen, Cupid and Steve collect the artefacts so we can examine them back at camp, Emily can you translate and transcribe the inscription on the wall on to this scroll please and Chiron, Diana and I will examine the alter and the tapestries." So with that everyone got busy with their tasks and about an hour later they were back at camp sharing their discoveries with the jungle exploration team and the Olympians who had stayed at the camp. Suddenly Emily sat up straight with a worried look on her face. "What is it Em?" Her father asked in a worried tone. "I remember now." Emily said. "What do you remember?" asked Jupiter. "I remember what happened to the Xan." Said Emily. "They grew tired of their endless existence and decided it was time for the younger generation to take over, they combined their powers and released themselves into the cosmos only Riza got left behind because she was late getting back. The inscription on the wall of the inner sanctum was the spell they used to do the ritual." Everyone grew silent and stared at Emily; this went on until Jupiter broke the silence. "If that is so how did Riza end up inside you?" He asked. "She Tried to do it by herself." Said Emily. "But she didn't have the collective power of all the Xan working together so all she managed was to destroy her body and fragment it across the worlds one of the fragments must have gone to earth and gone inside me." Everyone stared at Emily amazed and silent; this went on until Jupiter broke the silence. "We can't sit here staring." He said. "We must make a plan and try and figure out a way to destroy the Titans once and for all." " _There is only one way to destroy the Titans_." Said Emily in Riza's voice. " _Though Xanadu is place of sanctuary and violence is never used, three weapons were giving to the Xan for guarding many aeons ago_." "What are they?" Asked Jupiter. " _The Swords of Existence_." Said Riza. " _The three most powerful weapons ever created. When wielded the users can share the powers of the Xan and the powers of the wielder of the middle sword making them unstoppable, we, the Xan trapped their blades in a solid block of orichalcum (The hardest metal ever created) So they could not be stolen and used for evil. The middle Sword can only be drawn by a Xan but the two others can only be drawn by his/hers two closest friends, the magic of the swords will then recognise the wielders hand print and only work for them, only by using the Swords and the Flames powers will the Titans be defeated_." Everyone listened to this in amazement. "Where are the Swords Riza?" Jupiter asked looking at Emily, but to his surprise it was Emily who answered. "They're in a secret room in the inner sanctum, there's a trapdoor leading to the room under the alter." Said Emily, secretly enjoying the look of surprise on Jupiter's face. "Joel, Paelen I want you two to be the wielders of the other two Swords, will you accept?" Joel and Paelen were quiet for a moment and then they both nodded. "Well what are we waiting for then?" Said Chiron, jumping up. "Let's go." In a few minutes they were back in the inner sanctum. Emily watched as Jupiter, Diana and Paelen lifted the alter with some struggle and heaved it to one side, she looked at the floor where the alter had just been and sure enough there was a trapdoor, she opened it up and climbed down followed by the others. When she reached the bottom she looked around, and in the centre of the room was a huge block of metal with three Swords sticking out the top. "The Swords of Existence." She breathed. The Swords golden handles shone in the darkness and the blades glowed with silver light. With Joel and Paelen at either side of her, the three of them approached the swords. The moment she laid her hand on the handle Emily felt the power of the sword run up her arms and fill her with strength, she gripped the handle and pulled and to her surprise the sword came out as easily as if it had been plunged into butter instead of a block of metal, she looked at Joel and Paelen and saw the same thing had happened to them only they had fallen over from pulling too hard on the sword and lost their balance when it came out. " _Well done."_ Said Riza's voice. " _The Swords of Existence are now yours; the scabbards and armour that are required for the Swords full power to be used are next to the block. The armour is made of an Indestructible but super light metal_." So Emily and her friends pulled on the armour and buckled on the scabbards and slid the swords into them, then they climbed back up the ladder and Jupiter, Diana and Paelen moved the alter back into place. Back at camp they started to plan (after everyone had stopped admiring the armour and the swords). "Listen up everyone." Said Jupiter. "Now that Emily and her friends have claimed the Swords of Existence they can now defeat the Titans when they rise." " _That is not when we must fight the Titans_." Said Riza's voice. " _They must be fought and destroyed during the first Titan war_." "But how are Emily, Joel and Paelen meant to travel back to that horrible era?" Asked Jupiter. " _The Xan lived beyond the boundaries of time so we were able to travel back and forth between the eras now that Emily is Xan she can also do this_." Everyone took this this news with amazement and slight shock. " _There is one more very important thing I have to tell you before Emily and her friends have to go_." Said Riza. " _They cannot face the Titans without these three items to protect their heads and faces_." "What are these things?" Asked Jupiter." " _They are: The Crown of Wisdom, worn by every ruler of Xanadu since the beginning of time, each one storing their wisdom in one of the gems when worn the wearer will be imbued with the knowledge of every ruler of Xanadu. The Helmet of Strength, worn by every great general since the beginning of time, when worn the wearer will be imbued with the fighting skills of everyone general that has ever worn the helmet and also with the fighting skills of every soldier they ever commanded. Finally the Mask of Magic, worn by every great wizard since the beginning of time, when worn the wearer will be imbued with the knowledge and magic of every wizard that has ever worn the mask. When wearing these three items Emily, Joel and Paelen will become an unstoppable team but the items must only be worn by certain people, the crown must be worn by Emily as she is Xan and the wisdom from the crown will inform her of all her powers and how to use them, the helmet must be worn by Joel as he is the best fighter and the mask must be worn by Paelen as he is an Olympian and only Olympians can use the mask without losing their mind_." Said Riza. "Where are these items?" Asked Jupiter. "Under that rock." Said Emily pointing at a huge boulder at the edge of the clearing, in less than a minute the boulder had been lifted and the items retrieved. The Crown was made of gold and was covered in little jewels and in the centre was a big green glowing jewel. " _This is the Jewel of Xanadu."_ Said Riza in Emily's head. " _It allows the wearer to summon and control the Great Xanaduian Dragon_." Joel's helmet was also made of gold and was shaped like a wolfs head with little emeralds as eyes. Paelen's mask was made of gold as well and looked like an old African mask and had jewels set around the edge. Emily placed the crown on her head and suddenly her head was filled with images explaining about her powers and how to use them and this was along with millions of other images explaining other things, she saw Joel put his helmet on and the emeralds started to glow Joel looked confused for a second then smiled and when she looked at Paelen with his mask on she couldn't help but laugh and she could tell he felt ridiculous wearing the mask but she could tell he was smiling and there was a glint in his eyes. With her new found knowledge of her powers Emily closed her eyes, raised her arms and shouted some strange words, there was a flash of light and a small pop and when Emily opened her eyes she, Joel, Paelen, Pegasus and Chrysaor were on earth but they knew it was a different era. "When and where are we?" Asked Joel. "We're in Ancient Greece in the year 480 BC." Said Emily. "We need to get to Olympus." Said Paelen. So Emily mounted Pegasus, Joel climbed onto Chrysaor and Paelen ordered his sandals to fly and together they entered the solar stream and flew towards Olympus. When they arrived Olympus was in ruins, all the buildings were destroyed, all the plants and trees were dead, there were dead Titans all over the ground and they could hear the moans of wounded Olympians filling the air. Emily shuddered as she looked around; this was nothing like the Olympus she knew, the Olympus she knew was a happy, busy place with a blue sky. This Olympus was a desolate wasteland with a gloomy grey sky. They flew towards Jupiter's palace (what was left of it anyway) and landed on the steps. "We need to find the Olympians and tell them why we are here." Said Paelen. "Then we can join the battle and destroy the Titans forever." "Where do you think they are?" Asked Joel. "My guess is they are in the secret garden." Said Paelen. "Not even the Titans are powerful enough to find that." "Of course." Said Emily, the secret garden was a special garden where the Olympians held their most important feasts and meetings and you couldn't find it unless you knew where the entrance was because the entrance was protected by a powerful spell that made it invisible and only Jupiter, Neptune or Pluto could make the entrance visible. So Emily and her friends walked around behind the Palace and walked through the entrance to the secret garden (because the entrance was invisible it looked like they were walking through the wall). Just as Paelen had suspected the Olympians were there they were sitting on the ground looking miserable but when they saw the little group of people several of them jumped up and drew there weapons but Pegasus whinnied and they relaxed. "What did Pegs say to them?" Emily asked looking at Paelen. "He told them that we come in peace and that we are here to help them fight." Said Paelen, giving Pegasus a thankful look. "Where have you come from?" Asked Jupiter, sliding his sword back into its scabbard. "We are from afar." Said Paelen in his calmest voice, Pegasus whinnied and nickered and the Olympians looked at Emily and then to her surprise they bowed. "What has Pegs told them." She asked Paelen. "He told them that you are Xan and that you have come a long way to help them win this war." Said Paelen, looking at Pegasus with an approving look in his eyes (he was still wearing the Mask of Magic so Emily couldn't see the rest of his face). Emily looked back at the bowing Olympians and sighed. "Oh get up." She said. "We have more important things to do and were wasting time." " _Emily_." Said Riza's voice in Emily's head. " _There's one more thing about the Jewel of Xanadu that you need to know_." "What is it?" Asked Emily. " _As well as allowing you to control the Great Xanaduian Dragon the Jewel also allows the wearer to read the minds of anyone they think of and find out what they are thinking_." "That's great, thanks Riza." Said Emily. Suddenly the crown on Emily's head glowed and Emily found her head filled with images telling her how they could gain a big advantage in the battle. Emily looked over at the Olympians and her friends and said in her loudest voice. "I know what we need to do." She said, the Olympians and Joel looked over at her confused. "We must call fourth the ancient and powerful civilisations of Mu and Atlantis. Their brilliant minds and vast knowledge of how to harness the sun will allow us to galvanise our arsenal and raise the odds of our chances of beating the Titans along with our powers we will be victorious." At this the Olympians cheered and Emily raised her hands chanted a spell in the mysterious language that had brought them there and in less than a minute there was a flash of light and suddenly the garden was filled with people who looked about confused. Emily explained to them what was going on and they instantly agreed to help win the war. In less than an hour the two civilisations had used their ancient knowledge of the sun and had created a huge number of weapons and were now sharing tips and ideas with Vulcan. Emily looked around, Joel was trying teaching some of the moves he'd learned from his helmet to a group of soldiers, Paelen was practising some battle spells that he had learned from his mask (there was already a lot of broken statues), the two kings of Mu and Atlantis were discussing tactics with Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto and Chiron, and Pegasus and Chrysaor were wandering about looking for something to eat. So Emily decided to practise with her sword for a bit and then use her crown's mind reading capabilities to find out what Saturn was up too. So after half an hour of sword practise Emily sat down and focused her mind on Saturn and suddenly, in her mind she could hear a deep voice that was so evil it was like darkness itself could speak. As Emily listened to the voice she grew paler and paler as she listened to Saturn's plan and when she couldn't take anymore she shut of the connection and just sat, trembling. Joel saw her and was at her side in an instant. "Em are you ok?" Asked Joel, a worried tone in his voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost." "I know what Saturn is planning." Said Emily and told him about her crown's mind reading abilities and what she had heard. This time it was Joel's turn to go pale. "We've got to tell Jupiter about this." Joel said. "I've never heard anything so evil and heartless." So, still trembling a bit, they got up and went over to Jupiter and told him about Emily's crown's mind reading power and Emily told him what she had heard in Saturn's mind. Jupiter stiffened. "I knew father was evil but this plan is just Malevolent and merciless." He said. "Could father really hate us that much?" He asked. "Father is heartless and cruel brother." Said Neptune gravely. "I am not surprised that he has thought up such a despicable plot as this one." "Yes, you are right brother." Said Jupiter. "I should've guessed that father would do something as diabolical as this. We must attack first before it's too late." "The weapons we made are nearly ready." Said the king of Mu. "They just need to be imbued with the power of the sun for them to work." "We can help with that." Said Joel. "How?" Asked the king, confused. "Being the Flame of Olympus Emily has the power of the sun and her tears are like nuclear weapons, you should have seen what happened when we discovered this the hard way, to prevent them from doing any damage we store them in special bottles that can withstand the power in them." Said Joel. "I brought the bottles with me in case we needed them and its looks like I was right, if we put the bottles in the bombs when they are thrown the bottle will break and the tears will cause the bomb to explode destroying any Titans that are within range." An excellent idea young Joel." Said the king of Atlantis. "They will do nicely and will do more damage than the bombs would do if charged up on just sunlight." So Joel gave the bottles to a small group of Muans and Atlanteans to put in the bombs. When this was done Emily, Joel and Paelen decided to have a bit more sword practice and figure out how to use the magic, this didn't take long after about 2 hours (which was filled with broken statues) they had completely mastered the magic of the swords as well as their usage in battle. Emily stepped up onto a bench and said in her loudest voice. "Ok, listen up everyone we have be preparing all day, we've got a lot of weapons as well as a lot of new allies, Joel, Paelen and I have mastered the powers of our swords as well as the use of our magical headgear so here is what were are going to do; Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto will lead the Olympian fighters into battle. We want the Olympians that are skilled in healing to stay here under the supervision of Chiron and the kings of Mu and Atlantis." "But who will lead our people into battle?" The king of Mu asked. "They will be led by Joel, Paelen and I, your majesty." Said Emily. "Please drop the titles young Emily." Said the King of Mu. "You may call me Tao." "And you may call me Esteban." Said the King of Atlantis. "Yes your majest…. I mean Esteban and Tao." Said Emily. "Now if anyone runs into trouble that they can't handle just send message if you can and I will summon the Great Xanaduian Dragon to help us, together we will be victorious." And at this everyone cheered and Jupiter gave Emily an approving nod and smile. "Wait what time do we attack?" Asked Hercules. "We attack tomorrow at dawn." Said Emily. "Saturn is going to put his plan into action in four days time so we must defeat him before then so everyone get some sleep I want you all at your best for the attack." So with that everyone got up and went to get some sleep, Emily went over to Joel and Paelen and lay down on a pile of Olympian heather (The softest plant in any world). "You did great up there Em." Said Joel, smiling at her. "You've really raised their spirits and given them hope again those Titans are going to get the surprise of their lives tomorrow." Then he lay down on his own pile of heather and closed his eyes, Emily smiled and then closed her own eyes, soon she was asleep dreaming about riding Pegasus. The next morning Emily awoke to find everyone else was already up; she stood up and went to sit down on a small bench. "Ah good morning young Emily." Said King Esteban, smiling at her as she sat down. "I hope you slept well, you're going to need all the energy you can get." Emily smiled back at him and started eating the ambrosia and nectar that had been placed in front of her. As she ate she looked around the garden and smiled again, Vulcan was passing out weapons and armour to anyone who needed it, Chiron was having the Olympians that were staying behind gathering heather to make beds for the casualties to lie on, Joel was in a corner of the garden practising some moves with his sword, Paelen was in another corner practising some more spells and Jupiter was in the far end of the garden having a conference with Neptune, Pluto, Mars and Hercules. Emily figured their odds of beating the Titans were good and would be even better when she summoned the Xanaduian dragon. Soon it was Time to go; Emily mounted Pegasus and in her loudest voice shouted. "Right everyone this is it it's time to attack the Titans, I cannot guarantee our victory but as long as we stay strong we will win." At this everyone cheered and led by Emily and her friends they followed them out onto Olympus, this was it. At the front of the palace the fighters separated into their groups, the Olympians went on one side with Jupiter and his brothers and the Mu and Atlantean fighters went on the other side with Emily, Joel and Paelen. As soon as this was done Emily raised her sword and pointed it forward. This was the signal to advance forward and everyone marched forward and they halted when they reached the top of a small ridge that overlooked the Titans camp. The camp was huge and there were Titans everywhere but they were not battle ready they were either wandering about or lounging about, there was a huge tent made of golden fabric and had jewels sewn into the fabric, Emily figured that was Saturn's tent and that he was inside. "Right." Said Jupiter. "It looks like their security is weakest at this side of the camp if we attack now we can take out most of them before the others have a chance to get their weapons or warn father of our attack." Yes, you're right Jupiter." Said Emily. "When we attack we can take out most of their soldiers so even if we lose we will at least have weakened their ranks." Yes, you're right Em." Said Joel. "Ok everyone go on my signal." Said Jupiter. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Now." And with that Emily charged down the hill on Pegasus with Joel and Paelen followed by their fighters. The Titans jerked to attention when they saw them coming they stood were they were for a few seconds with surprise but then started racing around to arm themselves but the pause had given the Olympians time to get to the camp and start attacking them. Emily wielded her sword like an expert igniting the blade with her powers and causing the same thing to happen to Joel and Paelen's swords. She slashed down every Titan within her reach and blasting fireballs at those that we further away, Pegasus was kicking every Titan he could reach, Joel was wielding his sword like an expert and using moves that Emily had never seen before, Paelen was also slashing away at the Titans but was blasting them with spells that either made them blow up, make their faces go green and double over in pain or turning them into pigs, The Muans and The Atlanteans were doing well too there were several huge craters from where the bombs they'd thrown had landed and the Olympians were doing great as well destroying every Titan they could reach. Emily hopes that they would win raised and she then got back to focusing on her own enemies. A Titan tried to slice her head off but the crowns magic deflected him and sent him flying into the path of a very angry Cyclops, Another Titan tried to pierce his sword through Emily's chest but his blade shattered on her armour and he got his chest pierced by her sword instead. Emily deflected two Titans at once and speared one with her sword and fried the other with a fireball. Emily jumped of Pegasus and Started fighting on her feet while Pegasus used his hooves to kick Titans silly so Emily could either spear them, fry them or both. The noise had of course alerted Saturn, Emily saw the flap to his tent open and the biggest, ugliest man she had ever seen step out onto the battlefield. She saw him look around and a look of thunderous anger appeared on his face. He looked so angry he seemed to nearly burst into flames (he actually started smoking). He then started bellowing orders at the Titans ordering them to get themselves armed. Emily summoned a fireball and threw it at him; it flew into his open mouth and down his throat. Saturn looked at her with a mixture of thunderous anger and pain from the fireball. Emily ignored him and went back to slashing and frying Titans, she was starting to enjoy herself. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and a line of tents blew up, Emily looked around a saw that a group of Titans had wheeled out a huge cannon and were now firing at them. Thankfully they had a terrible aim and hadn't hit anyone but Emily knew they would eventually and decided it was time to call in reinforcements, so she placed two fingers on her crown and concentrated, the Jewel of Xanadu started glowing and suddenly there was an ear-splitting roar and a huge but beautiful golden dragon flew out of the clouds and landed by Emily. It looked at her waiting for her command; Emily saw the fear in the Titans eyes and decided to show them what the dragon could really do. "Attack the Titans." Emily commanded the dragon. The dragon nodded and let out a huge roar and then blasted flames at the cannon, when they cleared Emily saw the cannon was now nothing more than a puddle of molten metal. "Em." Said a voice behind her, Emily turned and found Joel. "I think we better head back to camp the fighters are tiring and we've taken out nearly all of the Titans." Emily looked around and saw he was right. "Ok." She said. "Gather everyone one up and meet me at the edge of the camp so we can head back." Joel nodded and raced off. In a few minutes everyone was gathered at the camps edge and they stared heading back to the garden. Jupiter came over too Emily and smiled down at her. "Thank you Emily." He said. "Without you and your friends we never would have accomplished this we are eternally in your debt." Emily blushed and smiled back. When they got back to the garden Emily discovered that no one had been killed but a lot of people had been injured, she healed the Olympians wounds with her healing powers and helped the medical team treat the injured Muan and Atlantean soldiers. Within an hour everyone was treated and healed. Joel and Paelen came over to Emily and they started talking. "That was great." Said Joel, excitedly. "The skills I got from my helmet are amazing I destroyed so many Titans with them I lost count, oh yeah Thanks for causing my sword to ignite Em it really helped." "I did very well too." Said Paelen, smiling. "This mask is amazing, I blew up several Titans, turned another several into pigs and I've lost count of how many got hit with the intestinal problems spell, which should put them out of action for a while." Emily laughed and told them of her own fighting experience. "Oh yeah I saw the dragon arrive and land." Said Joel. "Great idea having it melt the Titans cannon that should really weaken them." "Oh." Said Paelen. "There's something I forgot to mention." "What?" Asked Emily. "While everyone else was busy fighting I slipped away and found the Titans weaponry tent, I melted all their weapons along with the forge and then burned the tent down." "Great work Paelen." Said Joel, giving him an approving slap on the back. "It'll take those Titans months to find supplies and restock their weapons we could take the rest out without even trying." "I also found their food supply and cast a spell on it making the food rot instantly." Said Paelen, smiling. Joel cheered and gave Paelen another approving slap on the back. Emily smiled as well, their chances of beating the Titans were even better now that the Titans had no weapons and no food. The three friends went up to Jupiter and told him what Paelen had done; Jupiter smiled at Paelen and gave him an approving pat on the back. "Excellent work young Paelen." Jupiter said. "That should really weaken their ranks and their arsenal." Paelen beamed with pride and then went off to the corner of the garden where he had practised his spells for the attack and started practising again by blasting the remaining statues with new spells. Emily went over to Pegasus who was lying down in the far corner of the garden. "You did great Pegs." She said, patting the stallion on the muzzle. Pegasus whinnied and seemed to smile. "We really showed those Titans what we're capable of didn't we." She said, smiling at Pegasus. "They'll think twice if they try and attack us." Pegasus whinnied again and then put his head down and went to sleep. Emily figured this was a good idea she was tired and sore from their fight with the Titans so she went over to her pile of heather, lay down and within minutes was fast asleep, dreaming about riding Pegasus through a clear, blue Olympus sky. A few hours later Emily awoke feeling stiff from lying down for so long, she got up and stretched out her arms and legs to loosen them up. When she had done this she looked around the garden. She saw that most of the Olympians had gone to bed but some will still up these including Jupiter and his brothers. She saw that Joel and Paelen where still up as well but they looked tired. She went over to them (grabbing three ambrosia cakes as she went). "Hey why are you guys still up?" She asked, handing an ambrosia cake to each of them. "Jupiter wanted us to join the meeting and discuss what our next move is." Replied Joel, munching his ambrosia cake. "Why didn't Jupiter wake me then?" Asked Emily. "He wanted to let you sleep." Said Paelen. "You've had a long hard day and you needed some rest." Emily knew they were right but she was still a little upset that they hadn't told her. "Well I'm awake now." She said. "Let's go and join the meeting." So the three of them stood up and walked over to the small council. "Ah Emily." Said Jupiter, smiling at her. "Glad to see you're awake and well rested please sit and join us." And he indicated to a small bench next to him with three small piles of heather on it. Emily sat down on the pile of heather closest to Jupiter and Joel and Paelen flopped down next to her on the other two piles. "Right." Said Jupiter, becoming serious. "Our attack on the Titans was very successful and we managed to destroy most of their resources and kill most of their soldiers but we didn't fulfil our goal of killing father. So we must make a new plan." "You are right brother." Said Neptune, grimly. "But it will be much harder to get close to father now that we have already attacked him." Well we need to come up with a new plan fast because we have two days left before Saturn puts his plan into action." Said Emily, looking grim. "Yes, you're right Em." Said Joel, who was also looking grim. "We don't have much time." "What is Saturn's plan anyway?" Asked Paelen, looking at Emily. "Why haven't I been told?" Emily hesitated for a moment deciding whether to tell him or not, she decided that since he was part of the group he had a right to know. She leaned over to him and whispered it in his ear. Paelen went as white as sheet and seemed to stop breathing for a few minutes. "That is the most diabolical and merciless thing I have ever heard." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "We must stop him." I know." Said Joel. "Why don't we send the Great Xanaduian dragon to attack the camp and kill Saturn?" "No, that won't work." Said Emily, shaking her head. "Even the Dragon has its limits it needs to rest every 5 hours and besides remember the prophecy it said I was the only one who can destroy Saturn." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Said Joel. "But we could send the dragon to weaken them a bit more." Said Emily. "When the dragon goes they'll 'be tired from defending their camp from it and a lot of the tents would have been destroyed and we could strike then." "Yes that could work." Said Jupiter, nodding. "But does the dragon have any weaknesses." Yes, one but it's only a small one." Said Emily. "According to my crown if the dragon eats ice-berries then it loses its fire and has to wait a year for it to come back." What are these ice-berries?" Asked Jupiter. "Ice-berries are a very rare type of berry that can only be eaten by the Xan, if any other creature or person tries then the berries cause them to flash freeze from the inside out." Emily opened her palm and whispered a strange word and suddenly and bunch of dazzling white berries appeared in her hand. "These are ice-berries." She said, taking one and biting into it. "Wow this tastes like chocolate ice cream." "Right now that that little matter is covered we need to figure out a way to keep our energy levels up so we don't have to return to camp so soon." Said Jupiter. "I can also help with that." Said Emily, smiling. "According to my crown when the Xan travelled across the cosmos it involved staying up all night so they carried never-yawn nuts." What are never-yawn nuts?" Asked Jupiter. "They are a special type of nut that give anyone who eats one a full night's sleep in a couple of seconds I'll magic some up and show you." Said Emily. So she opened her palm again and whispered another strange word and a suddenly a cluster of what looked like walnuts appeared in her hand. She passed the bunch around and then took one for herself and bit into it. "Wow this tastes like chocolate." Said a surprised but delighted Paelen. Emily nodded in agreement then she suddenly felt a wave of relaxation pass over her and her eyes closed for a few seconds and when they opened again Emily felt like she had been sleeping all night. She looked at the others and saw that they felt the same way. "This is excellent." Said Jupiter, smiling in delight. "With these we will be able to beat the Titans." Emily smiled to and then saw another image from her crown appear in her head, she opened her palm again, whispered another strange word and a bunch of blazing orange berries appeared in her hands. "Hey what are those?" Asked Joel. "These are flame-berries." Said Emily. "My crown just told me about them, the image said that when I eat one my powers will be magnified times 1000 but it only lasts for a few hours." "Wow now those are going to be really useful." Said Joel. Emily ate a berry and suddenly felt a surge of power course through her veins. She pointed her hand at a broken statue and snapped her fingers and the statue burst into flames. "Wow these are powerful." Said a surprised and rather shocked Emily looking at the blazing statue. Emily ate an ice-berry and felt the surge of power leave her. "It seems." She said. "That the ice-berries counteract the effects of the flame-berries and make them wear of immediately." Emily ate another ice-berry and found it didn't taste like chocolate ice cream as the first one did but tasted like marshmallows with chocolate sauce. "Wow." Said a surprised Emily. "Each ice-berry tastes different." "Right everyone." Said Jupiter. "We've sorted the energy problem and Emily has found a way to boost her powers so now we need to discuss our tactics." They talked long into the night and by morning they had come up with a good plan. They finished just as the other Olympians started waking up. "Good morning everyone." Said Emily, handing out plates of ambrosia and goblets of nectar to everyone. "I hope you slept well." Good morning young Emily." Said king Esteban, accepting his meal from her. "Yes, we had a very good night." "Excellent." Said Emily. "Everyone is going to need all the energy that they can get." After everyone had eaten Jupiter explained what they were going to do. "We are going to separate into groups again but slightly differently." Jupiter said. "The Olympian fighters will be led by me and my brothers, the giants, Cyclopes and other Olympian creatures will be led by Joel and the Muan and Atlantean fighters will be led by Emily and Paelen." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have given a cluster of never-yawn nuts to everyone." Continued Jupiter. "So if anyone feels their energy levels getting low just eat one and your energy will be restored." Everyone stared in amazement and the small cluster of nuts that Jupiter was holding and then they all looked at their own clusters. "We attack in a few hours so everyone start preparing." For the next few hours the garden was full of busy Olympians, Warriors pulled on armour and sharpened swords, Vulcan and his assistants handed out weapons to anyone who had lost their weapon in the last attack, warriors practised fighting and defensive moves and Chiron was having the Olympians that were staying behind collect up fresh heather. Soon it was time to leave, Emily mounted Pegasus and left the garden with Paelen hovering next to her and followed by her unit of fighters. They were followed by Joel riding Chrysaor who was followed by a huge group of Cyclopes, giants, centaurs, satyrs and nymphs and finally Jupiter and his brothers followed by the Olympian fighters. Together they marched up the hill and stood tall and erect at the top. As they had suspected several of the Titans tents were gone and the Titans were wandering about, weapon less and probably very hungry. "Is everyone ready?" Asked Jupiter. Everyone nodded. "Then, charge." Shouted Jupiter, leaping up and starting to run. The whole army followed and Emily found herself shouting the war cry that Diana had used when they had first met and run into the hypnotized monkey warriors. The effect was electric on the Titans, they started running around grabbing anything they could use as a weapon e.g. knives, forks, sticks, tent poles, broken table legs, chairs etc. Just as they reached the edge of the camp Emily grabbed a flame-berry from the cluster that she had tied to her belt and ate it. Just like before Emily felt the surge of power rush through her veins, she pointed her hand at a huge Titan that was racing towards her, brandishing a tent pole and snapped her fingers, the Titan burst into flames and they exploded into a cloud of ash. The other Titans watched this with shock and Emily saw a little bit of fear creep into their eyes but they soon recovered themselves and started charging forward. Emily figured it was time to give them something to really be afraid of. She leapt off Pegasus and sent her flame up her sword. Before the flame and been a normal orange flame but now (thanks to the flame-berry) it was a huge, roaring white flame, Emily swept the blade towards the Titans and as the Flame caught them they burst into flames and exploded into ash just like the first Titan. Soon there were only small piles of ash where the Titans had just been. Emily smiled and then moved ahead to deal with her next wave of Titans. Emily destroyed wave after wave of Titans and knew that her fighters were doing well too But she started to feel tired so she grabbed a never-yawn nut from the cluster on her belt, cracked it open and then ate it, in just a few seconds her energy levels were back on full and Emily could carry on fighting. Emily heard an angry neigh to her left and saw that Pegasus was kicking Titans left, right and centre and on her right was Paelen either slashing Titans with his sword or blasting them with spells, Several Titans were already doubled over in pain and green in the face and a lot of angry-looking farm animals were running about clucking, quacking, mooing and baaing in fury. Emily figured it was time to use some arsenal. "Launch sun bombs." She yelled to her fighters. Several bombs were thrown and landed on the opposite side of the camp with an ear-shattering boom. "Use the sun blasters." Emily shouted to her fighters. Sun-blasters were a new weapon that the Muans and Atlanteans had cooked up. It converted the power in Emily's tears and turned it into a blast of heat that disintegrated anything in its path. Beams of light shot past Emily and hit the Titans frying a huge number of them. Emily nodded with satisfaction and then went back to fighting her own enemies. In less than 2 hours every single Titan soldier in the camp had been killed, disintegrated or turned into a farm animal. "Well done everyone." Said Jupiter. "But we are not finished yet; father is yet to be destroyed." "This part I must do alone." Said Emily, who had been dreading this moment since they had landed in the past. "The prophecy said only I could destroy Saturn forever." "We cannot let you do this alone." Said Jupiter. "You do not know what father is capable of." "You are right Jupiter." Said Emily. "I do not know his power but I must do this." "Ok but be careful young Emily." Said Jupiter. "Thank you Jupiter, I will." Said Emily. Emily mounted Pegasus and with Joel and Paelen at her side they headed towards Saturn's tent. When they reached the Tent they paused. Emily took a deep breath and lifted the flap. The inside of the tent was absolutely huge despite the outside was normal sized. There was a giant table in the centre of the tent covered with scrolls and there was a quill and ink well in the upper right hand corner. There was a humongous bed in the far left hand corner of the tent and a set of gigantic shelves and finally in the far right hand corner, standing in the shadows was the tall ominous figure of a man – Saturn. Emily gulped she hadn't expected Saturn to be this big. "Well if it isn't the pesky Flame of Olympus and her little friends." Boomed Saturn, smiling evilly at Emily and her friends. "Come to try and defeat me, how pathetic." He laughed. Emily was fighting to keep the fear out of her face but it was very hard to do this. Saturn laughed again. "You will never defeat me little flame, my Titans and I will be victorious." "Ha." Said Joel, looking smug. "Don't you know Saturn, you're on your own we've already destroyed every single one of your Titans." Emily looked at Saturn and saw his eyebrows move up just a millimetre showing a slip in his confidence. "No matter." He said. "I can destroy you just as easily on my own." He laughed again and sent an evil gaze in Emily's direction. Emily shuddered she felt like his gaze was piercing her skin and staring right into her soul but she recovered herself and slowly placed her hand on handle of her sword, waiting for the right moment to strike. Her opportunity came just a moment later. There was a clang from the outside of the tent and Saturn turned to see what it was and in that second Emily drew her sword, ignited it, raced forward and slashed Saturn's leg the cut was deep but there was no blood, but it worked, Saturn howled in Pain, grabbed his leg and hopped about in agony. "You're going to regret that little Flame." He bellowed, his face turning purple with rage. He drew a sword which was the size of a blue whale and the length of one thousand skyscrapers and raced forward, swinging the blade. "Scatter." Shouted Joel, drawing his sword and pointing it forward, so they scattered Joel ran left, Paelen ran right and Emily ran forward. Saturn paused for a moment, wondering who to chase and then started charging towards Emily. He swung his sword at her, aiming for her head but she dodged it easily because though Saturn was bigger, Emily and her Friends were much faster and more agile so they could avoid his attacks quite easily. Saturn Roared with anger again and tried to stab Emily again but she evaded his attack and stabbed him in the thumb with her sword but this didn't bother Saturn, to him it felt the same as a pin prick would feel to an ordinary person. Emily summoned a fireball and threw it at Saturn. The fireball hit him squarely in the centre of the nose. Saturn roared in pain and rubbed his nose. When he moved his hand Emily saw that the End of his nose was all black and burnt like an overcooked burger. She then saw Joel and Paelen sneaking up behind him, swords raised and ready to strike so she threw another fireball at Saturn to distract him, he tried to dodge it but he was too slow and it caught his left ear, he yelled in pain again and grabbed his ear but then grabbed his left shin because Joel and Paelen had just plunged their swords into it. Now Saturn was angry, his face went purple again, the veins on his neck showed and he was bellowing with a mixture of absolute anger and pain. He raised his sword and charged forward, bellowing at the top of his voice. Emily, Joel and Paelen scattered again and started using their powers Emily threw fireball after fireball at Saturn, Paelen was blasting him with every spell he possibly could and most surprising of all Joel's hands were glowing with a strange green light and a Green beam was blasting out of them straight at Saturn. Eventually all three of them pulled back and Emily looked at Saturn. He was bruised, burnt and wounded but he was still standing and his face was so purple with anger it looked like it was about to explode. "No matter how much you throw at me." He bellowed, angrily. "You will never defeat me." Joel and Paelen re-joined Emily on her side of the tent. "What do we do now?" Paelen asked looking at Emily. " _There is but one way to defeat Saturn._ " Said Riza's voice. " _Emily must plunge her sword through the centre of Saturn's chest, the link that connects his brain to his life-force will break and he will die._ " "Riza where have you been?" Asked Emily. " _I have been here the whole time._ " Said Riza. " _Waiting until you need my advice again."_ "Oh, ok." Said Emily. "Well thank you for the advice." Emily and her friends turned back to Saturn who was still standing in the centre of the tent. Emily surprised him by throwing a fireball at his nose again (Emily and her friends figured that was the most sensitive spot on his body). When the fireball hit, Saturn felt a searing pain and bellowed in anger. He raised his sword and charged towards Emily, swinging the blade over his head. "Scatter again." Shouted Joel, starting to run again. "We can't keep this up." Emily shouted back. "We need to rethink our strategy." "I agree." Shouted Paelen, who was panting heavily. "Ok then." Said Joel. "Let's get back to the garden and rethink our strategy, we'll be back Saturn." He shouted angrily as he ran towards the tent." I look forward to it." Bellowed Saturn, sneering at Joel through burnt and half closed eyes. As soon as they left the tent they raced back to the palace as fast as they could and literally fell through the archway. Emily saw a group of Olympians rush over to them, looking worried and then suddenly everything went black. When Emily awoke she was lying on a pile of heather, feeling very stiff and sore, she sat up and stretched out her arms and legs to loosen them up. King Esteban saw her and smiled. "Ah greetings Young Emily." He said, helping her to her feet. "Good to see you've woken up; you've been asleep for hours." Suddenly everything that had happened before she had passed out came rushing back. "We need to call a meeting immediately. "She told him. "There is something very important that I have to tell Jupiter." King Esteban nodded and went to arrange it. In a few minutes everyone was ready, Jupiter and his brothers were there along with King Esteban and King Tao and Joel and Paelen were also there. Emily sat down on a small stone chair, feeling much better because she had devoured a big plate of ambrosia cakes and downed three goblets of nectar. "Hello young Emily." Said Jupiter, smiling at her. "I was very glad when King Esteban here told me you were awake." "Now." He said. "What is this very important piece of news that you need to share with us." Emily smiled back and told everyone (except Joel and Paelen who already knew) about her battle with Saturn and how she could only weaken him. Jupiter frowned and his brow creased up as he thought. "I am sorry young Emily. "He said sadly. "This is my fault; there is something I forgot to tell you." "What is it?" Asked Emily, looking at him. "The only way to kill a Titan is when he is asleep." Said Jupiter. "That is when he is at his most vulnerable." "Well that's ok." Said Joel, speaking for the first time since the meeting started. "All we need to do is make Saturn fall asleep so Emily can destroy him." "I am afraid that is easier said than done young Joel." Said Jupiter, sadly. "It is extraordinarily difficult to make a Titan fall asleep and it's double that for Father so I'm afraid it is impossible." Emily hadn't said anything for a while because she was deep in thought and suddenly her crown popped an image into her head. "Maybe." She said, slowly. "There is a way to make Saturn fall asleep." Everyone looked at her, confused. "My crown just showed me an image of the one thing that could put Saturn to sleep." What is this item?" Asked Jupiter, looking at Emily. "The Golden Flute of the Eight Cities." Said Emily. "It was forged countless aeons ago by one of King Tao's ancestors." Emily paused, smiled at King Tao and then carried on. "When a tune is played on the flute anyone who is nearby and not wearing earplugs will instantly fall asleep." "We must get the flute." Said Jupiter. "Where is it now?" He asked, looking at Emily. "It is currently in the possession of Queen Zia of Atlantis." She paused again and looked at King Esteban who was unable to prevent a smile of pure joy appear on his face. "Can you summon her?" Asked Jupiter, excitedly. "Yes, I can." Said Emily, standing up. So Emily raised her hands and shouted something in the strange magical language of the Xan and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a popping sound and when the light faded away Emily saw a beautiful woman standing in the centre of the garden, looking very confused. King Esteban stood up and went over to her. After a whispered conversation she smiled and nodded. King Esteban turned back to the group. "Everyone." He said. "I would like to introduce you to my wife Zia." Everyone got up and King Esteban introduced them to Zia one at a time. Emily was the last one but to her surprise Zia hugged her and smiled down at her. Pegasus whinnied to Jupiter who then looked at Emily in surprise. "According to Pegasus." He said. "You are not actually from the era you travelled here from." "Then where am I from?" Asked a just as surprised but slightly shocked Emily. "Pegasus said you are actually the daughter of King Esteban and Queen Zia." Said Jupiter. "How does Pegasus know this?" Asked a surprised Emily. "He said King Esteban told him the story yesterday out of boredom, thinking Pegasus couldn't understand." Said Jupiter. "Apparently four years after you were born, Atlantis was attacked by another civilization who were jealous of the Atlanteans achievements so you're mother and father told their most trusted soldier to take you into the future using the last bit of magic left in the city and leave you somewhere safe so the messenger took you to New York and left you with the Jacobs for safekeeping." Emily listened to this story in amazement. "Did my father I mean Steve know about this?" She asked. Jupiter nodded, Emily turned to King Esteban. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "The time wasn't right." He said. "I didn't want you to get distracted from your destiny." "Why didn't you ever come back and get me." Emily asked. "We couldn't." Her father said. "There was only enough magic to go forward and back once." Emily turned to her real mother and felt tears come to her eyes as a memory that she didn't even know existed suddenly appeared. It was a memory of her short time in Atlantis. Emily ran forward and hugged her mother who then started crying in happiness and then she hugged her father because a memory of him had come back to. When the reunion had finished Joel stepped forward. "So I guess this makes you a princess then Em." He said. "I guess so." Said Emily. Then a thought occurred to her. "Is my name really Emily." She asked her parents. "No." Said her mother speaking for the first time. "Your real name is Rosa; you were named after your grandmother." Then her mother took a small box out her pocket and held it out to Emily. "This was made on the day you were born." She said. "It was for you to wear when you turned fifteen." "I'm fifteen now." Said Emily. "I know." Said her mother. Emily took the box and gently lifted the lid, inside was a beautiful golden necklace with a huge ruby attached to the end. Emily carefully lifted it out and stared at it in wonder. "Put it on." Said her mother, taking the box and placing it in her pocket once again. Emily put the chain around her neck and fastened up the clasp. Everyone stared at her in wonder. "You look beautiful Rosa." Said her mother and her father nodded vigorously in agreement. Emily started blushing a little but then smiled. "Right Everyone." Said Jupiter, recovering himself. "Let's all get some sleep and we can carry on the meeting in the morning." Everyone nodded in agreement Emily and her friends quickly collected up some heather for Queen Zia to sleep on and placed it alongside King Esteban's pile then they headed off to their own piles and lay down. Emily lay with her eyes open for a bit, happy that things had gone so well and then closed her eyes and fell into a deep and contented sleep. When Emily awoke she sat up and saw that everyone else were already up, Joel and Paelen were arm wrestling in a corner of the garden Jupiter was with his brothers and the rest of the war council having a conference at the far end of the garden and Emily saw her parents sitting on a small bench sharing a plate of ambrosia cakes and smiling. Emily got up and went over to them. "Good morning Rosa." Said her Father, patting the spot between him and Queen Zia. "Please join us." Emily sat down and her mother handed her an ambrosia cake. As Emily ate she saw the other Olympians looking at her in funny ways. "Why is everyone looking at me in funny ways?" She asked her father. "Jupiter woke everyone early this morning and told them everything. "He said. "I think they are all just a bit surprised." After they had finished eating Emily's father took her over to where the Atlantean soldiers slept. The general stepped forward and smiled down at her. "We never thought we'd see you again." He said, still smiling. Emily was a bit confused but then her father said. "Emily this is my brother and your uncle Mendoza." He said. "He was the one who came up with the idea to send you into the future." When Emily heard this, another long lost memory popped up. "I remember you." She said, surprised. "You once poured some squeak-berry juice into my father's drink right before an important speech and he was laughed at for months because of his squeaky voice." "How do you know that?" Asked her uncle, surprised. "I saw you do it when I was getting a snack." Her father looked at his brother and frowned. "I always wondered who pulled that prank." He said. His brother blushed in embarrassment and then turned back to Emily. "You always were a bright young girl." He said, chuckling. "And a funny one, you always knew how to make the soldiers and I laugh after a long day of training." He hugged her and then told her after she had been taken into the future Atlantis had never been the same: not as bright and a bit gloomy. Emily turned to her father. "Do I have any brothers or sisters?" She asked. "No." He said. "You are the only heir to Atlantis." Then Jupiter came over with the war council and said to King Esteban. "We need to call another meeting to decide what to do." Emily's father nodded and in 5 minutes everyone was ready. "Right." said Jupiter. "We can get Emily and her friends to father's tent but then it's up to her to destroy him." Do you have the flute mom?" Emily asked her mother. "Yes." Said her mother. "I wear it around my neck because I used to play to help you sleep when you were young and after you were taken to the future I couldn't bear to take it off." So her mother carefully lifted and beautiful golden flute from around her neck and handed it to Emily. Emily very gently took the flute, put it to her lips and blew and to her surprise the notes came out perfect and everyone around her fell asleep instantly. Emily stopped playing and woke everyone up. "Oh it has been years since I heard that flute." Said her father when she woke him up. "It is wonderful to hear its music again." Emily placed the flute around her own neck and let it rest on her chest. "Right." Said Jupiter. "Now Emily can put father to sleep." He turned to Joel and Paelen. "I think you two better take some ear plugs so you don't get affected by the flutes music." So with everything planned out they started preparing for the attack, warriors strapped on their armour and grabbed their weapons, Chiron was instructing the medical team to collect more heather and the bombs were being gathered. In less than ten minutes they were ready. Emily hugged her mother and father and then mounted Pegasus. As soon as everyone was ready they army left the garden and were soon at Saturn's tent. The fighters all formed a defensive ring around the tent. Taking a deep breath and trying not to look scared Emily entered the tent once again followed by Joel and Paelen. As soon as they entered they saw Saturn standing in the centre of the tent, still bruised and battered but still able to fight. "Hello again little flame." He boomed, smiling evilly at Emily. "Come to try and defeat me again." He laughed, raised his sword and then charged. Emily put the flute that was around her neck to her lips and played a few notes and sure enough as soon as Saturn heard the music he stopped running and collapsed to the floor, snoring. "Em, he's asleep." Shouted Joel. "Do it now." Emily dismounted Pegasus and walked up to the snoring Titan, she drew her sword and raised the blade over her head and then she paused for a moment and then brought the blade down right through the centre of Saturn's chest. Saturn awoke, roared in pain and suddenly there was a popping sound and Saturn's entire body turned to dust. "Curse you flame." He bellowed right before his head disintegrated. Emily breathed out, it was over and then she re-mounted Pegasus and exited the tent, followed by Joel and Paelen. As soon as she came out of the tent there was a mighty cheer from all the warriors and her Uncle Mendoza lifted her of Pegasus's back and onto his own shoulders, the army walked back to the garden cheering and shouting the whole way and when they got back to the garden Jupiter shouted. "Saturn has been destroyed and the war is over." This caused another almighty cheer and when Emily climbed off her uncle's soldiers her mother and father ran up and hugged her, saying they could never have wished for a finer daughter. There was a huge feast that night and it went on very late so it was practically morning by the time everyone went to bed. Emily awoke with sore muscles, a pounding headache and a huge smile, the war had been won, she was with her parents and friend's, life couldn't be better. When everyone eventually woke up, Jupiter gave a speech of thanks to Emily and her friends and wished them a safe journey home. Soon they were ready to leave. "Right." Said Joel. "Time for us to go home." "Yes." Said Emily. "It's time for you and Paelen to return home." "What?" Said Joel, confused. "Aren't you coming with us?" "No." Said Emily. "I am returning to Atlantis with my mother and father." "Oh." Said Paelen sadly. "Really?" "Yes." Said Emily, nodding. "It's time for me to return to my own era." Emily heard her mother crying behind her but she knew they were tears of happiness. "Oh Em." Said Joel, trying not to cry. "We're really going to miss you." "I will too." Said Emily. "Please tell Steve that I am very grateful for all that he has done for me." "I will." Said Joel. Emily hugged him, then she hugged Paelen and finally she kissed Pegasus on the muzzle. Emily raised her hand shouted a spell and with a bright flash of light Joel, Paelen and Pegasus were gone. She then turned to her parents. "Oh Rosa." Her mother said, hugging her. "We are so glad you are coming back home." "Yes." Agreed her father. "Also when we get back you will become human again and no longer be the flame of Olympus." "That's all right." Said Emily. "I don't mind." "Your aunt will be so happy to see you again." Said her Uncle Mendoza. "My aunt?" Asked Emily, puzzled. "Yes." He said. "Your aunt Carla, you used to sing a song to her every morning, it was the highlight of her day but when you left she lost all her happiness now she just sits by the window in her bedroom all day without doing anything." Emily smiled as the memory of her aunt came alive again. She raised her arms, closed her eyes, shouted a spell and in a bright flash of light all the Atlanteans and Muans disappeared.


End file.
